A Helpless Love
by WaterLilly37
Summary: Inuyasha is one of the toughest, most popular and the richest guy in all of Shikon High yet he has never had a girlfriend. Sure, many flings here and there but nothing he could ever make serious or take seriously. Until he meets Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**____________________________________KAGOME_________________________________________**

_"How can I be late!? Out of all days!"_ I exclaimed while dashing from my room to the bathroom across the hall. I grabbed the brush on the vanity and ran it through my hair in quick strides. No time to be fussy, just presentable. I threw the brush down and moved on to my toothbrush.

_"Kagome, you're going to be late and you haven't even started breakfast yet."_ I could hear my mother walking about in the kitchen probably cleaning up after my younger brother Sota who left not too long ago.

_"Why of all days…"_ I whined as I ran from the bathroom, grabbed my bag which was leaning on the wall outside the bathroom and jumped the stairs two at a time. _"Sorry Mom but I really have to go."_

I didn't bother to listen to her response as I shoved on my shoes and flew out the door. Luckily the school wasn't that far away. It was just a few blocks from where I lived so if I jogged I should be able to make it on time. Besides, Mr. Myouga would have my head if I showed up at class late again during one of his agonizing tests.

I didn't waste any more time as I started heading down the stone steps leading to street, away from my Family's shrine.

As I finally hit the bottom step, I heard footsteps heading my way and as I made a quick glance back to see who was heading my way. I chuckled.

_"Hey Miroku! Late as well?"_ I asked as he neared me, out of breathe and completely red in the face.

_"O-Of course, I-I'm always l-l-late. You k-know that."_ stuttered Miroku, trying to catch his breath. He finally reached me and bent down placing both his hands on his knees. He slowly looked up at me and smiled. _"However, this time I have company to stay outside in the hall with me."_

_"Like I would ever let that happen,"_ I grinned with confidence. _"I can still make it. See you!"_ And with one quick wave I turned around and began jogging towards the school. Miroku's face was priceless!

_"Kagome!...hey!"_ he called. _"Wait up will you? That's not fair!"_ I laughed.

Miroku Takami has been my friend since 8th grade. I met him in gym class on the benches when I was sick with the flu and couldn't really play basketball with the others. Miroku was the kid who never actually participated in gym class. He said it was a waste of time and he was completely fine with his physique. It made me chuckle. He was always the weird boy in our school as far as I could remember. Nobody really liked him and that didn't bother him at all. I admired him for that. I was always self-conscious about what others thought about me until I met him. He taught me to be me and not to care what anyone thought or said. However, when we moved on to high school, Miroku went through some changes. He gained a little muscle to his scrawny body, he cut his hair short instead of growing it longer than I ever wish to have my own. He also got into this bad habit of checking out girls and groping them. But that was Miroku for you, my best friend.

I finally hit the school grounds as I came to a slow stop and let myself fill my lungs with oxygen. I really needed to hit the gym more often; I was starting to get as bad as Miroku. I glanced at my watch. I only had about five minutes before the bell would ring but it was plenty of time to walk there, no need to rush. Before I continued, I looked over my shoulder. The street was clear besides an old couple walking their dog hand in hand across from where I was. No Miroku.

_"Oh well,"_ I thought. _"He should really start getting up earlier and stop watching all those TV shows."_ I walked on towards classroom 103, Mr. Myouga's history class.

**______________________________________INUYASHA______________________________________**

_"Hey 'Yasha, you wanna skip off and come with me and the boys for grub? I'm starving"_ called a voice a few feet from where I stood. I reached into my locker and placed my leather jacket inside. No need to get that baby dirty. It was real expensive and besides, the ladies liked it. Nothing like a man in leather and a sweet ride.

_"No thanks, you guys go on without me. That damn fool Myouga is giving out another one his screw-you-over tests. Figured I would at least show up and let him give me a decent fail."_ I grabbed my bag from the bottom of the locker and swung it over my shoulder.

_"If you're gonna fail, then don't bother Mutt",_ Koga said entering upon the scene. He smirked at me as he walked over and placed an arm around my shoulder._ "No need to waste time unless you actually care about what you get."_

_"Listen here fleabag, back off. I don't feel like going out with a sausage fest when I can waste my time looking at the bottom of Kikyo's ass."_ I smirked.

It was always the same at this school. Nothing ever changes. I get up every morning with breakfast cooked and ready to be served. I don't bother to eat at the table but just swallow and go. My mother is sick so she spends most of her days at the hospital and I barely get to see her. My father is always working so seeing him is just a rare of an occasion. I have one older brother, Sesshomaru who is away in London for college. My father owns his own company so I'm pretty high up there when it comes to having status. However, I could care less about that stuff.

I go to school every day at Shikon High and my buddies and I fool around and never really pay attention in class. I'm one of the most popular guys in school along with my group, Koga, Bankutso, Hiten, Ginta, and whoever else I haven't mentioned. I'm not close to any of them, so I don't bother to remember all the names. I just try to get by each day without clobbering someone who pisses me off.

And even though I am popular and I have eighty percent of all the girls in the school crushing on me, I've never had a girlfriend. Not one. However, I did have quite a few one night stands. I was never interested in a girl longer then a day or so.

I shut my locker and removed Koga's arm from my shoulders.

_"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get me some ass. Here that Kikyo is wearing a skippy skirt today boys. You can begin drooling now."_ I laughed then proceeded down the hallway heading for class. Hinta began whistling as Bankutso chuckled.

_"Easy prey Mutt. Kikyo's fine but easy, we both know that. Get a real hot piece of ass and then I'll be cheering you on."_ Koga added before he rounded up his puppy dogs and started heading toward the exit.

_"Whatever,"_ I thought. _"At least having a girl to screw is better than being home alone on a Friday night with nothing better to do."_

And with a blink of an eye, a young girl came running from around the corner and bumped into me causing her to drop her bag and everything within it spilling to the floor. She slowly picked herself up and started to collect her papers.

_"I'm sorry about that, I'm kind of in a rush and I wasn't watching where I was going."_ Who was this girl? Have I even seen her before? She looked kind of plain to me. I shrugged.

_"Yeah, better watch where you're going. Don't want to be bumping into the wrong people around here. They might just bite your head off."_

She just smiled at me and when everything was put back into her bag, she slowly began walking. _"I'm Kagome. Sorry about running into you. Like I said, I have a test and I guess I'm running a little late."_

_"No problem. I'm Inuya---"_

_"Inuyasha"_ Kagome interrupted. _"I know about you and your friends. You're pretty popular around the school. I would be deaf if I didn't know the school talks about you guys every day."_

_"Uh huh,"_ I shrugged. _"You should worry more about your test. I am guessing you roughly have a minute before the bell goes."_

I seen her face drop as she realized that I was right, she was wasting time and time she didn't have. She gave a quick nod and started down the hallway again.

_"See you later!"_ she called back.

_"Whatever."_ I replied in a low voice. I continued to watch her rush to her class.

_"At least she's cute."_


	2. Chapter 2

- - KAGOME - - -

The bell rang as I quietly took a seat to the left of the classroom where the window was located. I placed my bag under my chair and grabbed a pencil from my pencil case. I was prepared. I studied all night and had to miss one of my favourite TV shows but I knew it would be worth it.

I was a straight A student, I studied hard and always did my homework. I was never late for class (not even now) and always did what the teacher asked. I guess you could call me a nerd, a goodie or even a teacher's pet. I didn't really care because in the end, I would be the one smiling. Besides, I liked school.

_"Alright class,"_ I jumped. I didn't notice Mr. Myouga walk into the classroom. _"I hope you've come prepared. If not, tough luck. You have one hour to complete the test…"_

I let him drone on, I've heard it all before. Same rules, different voice. I glanced out the window not paying attention to anything really. Just reciting history dates and events in my head.

_"So you've decided to join us Takashi,"_ I heard say with a sour taste on his tongue. _"The bell has rung. You're late."_ I turned my attention to the only famous Takashi this school's known.

_"Why, I thought I would saviour the moment sir,"_ smirked Inuyasha. _"You only get freedom from your classroom every once in awhile."_ All the students fell silent while others in the back tried to hold back a giggle.

_"If you feel that way about my class, you are welcomed to leave."_

_"And miss the test? Sir, I couldn't possibly put you through that."_

_"Then I suggest you quietly take your seat Takashi and clam that nasty mouth of yours."_

Inuyasha slowly walked over to his seat which was located two rows away from me and in the very back of the classroom. It was only natural that the popular boys and girls sat in the back.

_"Hold it!"_ The class turned its attention back to the teacher. _"I didn't make myself clear. Sorry for that Takashi. You're to sit in the front, right beside Higurashi."_

I couldn't believe it. I would have to sit by the famous Takashi Inuyasha. Not that it meant anything but I never did get to sit around a good looking boy ever since I started school.

_"Whatever you say sir"_ Inyasha answered with a chuckle. I could tell that he was enjoying this. He was the type to always pester and poke at the sensei. It's a wonder how he's still in school.

_"Now class, since we'll no longer have any distractions--",_ and I noticed he glared at Inuyasha with a hard stare before contining, _"--we'll not start the test. Good luck to you all." started to hand out the tests."_

_"You'll need it."_ he added to Inuyasha. I noticed that he just smirked as he took the paper from the sensei.

The test had begun. I decided to ignore everything that was going on and really do well on this test. I studied hard for it so I knew that it wouldn't be difficult. I flipped through the first two pages easily. It was exactly as Mr. Myouga said, the outline he gave us held all the answers. We just had to remember them. As I began to start the third page I felt something hit me in the head. I turned slowly and looked in the direction of where it came from.

_"Hey."_

_"Great,"_ I thought. _"What does he want."_

_"You're making this difficult. Lean your paper a little more to the right."_ My jaw nearly dropped off.

Are you kidding me?

_"No, I refuse to help you cheat."_ I replied quietly and went back to the paper.

_"Oh come on " _cooed Inuyasha. He gave me a smile which could take any girl's breath away….but I had to stay strong! Don't give in to the cute boy Kagome!

_"I don't want to get in trouble, leave me alone"_

_"You won't get in trouble, just do as I say. "_

I ignored him hoping that he would go away. I began on the first question of page three. I only got a few words scribbled down before I felt something else hit my head. I turned and found a small chunk of eraser on the floor.

Funny.

I continued to ignore him and write. This time I almost got the whole paragraph down before I felt something else hit my head but this time, much harder. I looked down. The rest of the eraser. Ok, this was getting annoying.

_"It only gets worse from here on end,"_ he whispered. _"I suggest you make this easy and just lean the paper a little to the--"_

_"NO!"_ I nearly shouted. Unfortunately it was loud enough for to notice the confrontation between me and that jerk.

"_Mrs. Higurashi, . It seems there is a conversation going between you two. Funny, I remember mentioning no talking in the beginning of class. Or were you two busy with something else at the time?"_

I was dumbstruck. That jerk got me, Higurashi Kagome the straight A student in trouble with a sensei. I have never gotten in trouble before! Why now? I quickly stood up from my seat.

_"I'm so sorry Mr Myouga, I truly am. You see, he won't stop---"_

_"That's enough . I don't care the excuse. Leave your papers where they are and head down to the office downstairs. I'll be joining you as soon as I am finished here."_

_"But sir!"_

_"Go!"_

I clinched my jaw as I began packing up my bag and leaving for the office, a place I was never sent too unless it was to pick up something for a sensei. Inuyasha signed as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the classroom before me. Good. I wouldn't want to be around him anyways. How could he do this to me?!

- - - INUYASHA - - -

I stood outside the door with my bag on one shoulder. Just another trip to the office, nothing new in my world. However, this time I had company. And not just any company.

I saw her leave the classroom and as soon as she laid eyes on me, the tension in the hall could nearly suffocate me. Fire was in her eyes, what a vixen.

_"I can't believe you!"_ she said with acid in her voice that once was so soft and innocent. I walked over to her.

_"If you had listened to me--"_

_"NO! If you had listened to me and not asked me to help you cheat, I wouldn't be in this mess!"_

_"Of course you wouldn't but what's the fun in that?"_

_"Ugh!"_ she stomped on forward towards the office and blew past me. _"Why do you have to drag me down with you?"_

_"To create stress in one's life."_ I replied sarcastically. She glared at me before continuing on down the hall. I slowly followed her, entertained by the fire breathing woman before me.

We eventually reached the office. I opened the door as the young woman walked on by with attitude in every stride. She sat down beside the secretary's desk and explained the situation and why we were there. Then she got up and took a seat in the waiting room. I walked over to her and was about to pull up a seat next to her when --

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"I'm taking a seat, what does it look like your highness?"_ I guess I hit button number two.

_"I don't think so, go sit over there by yourself. I don't even want to see your face."_

_"Is that so? Funny, any other girl would be dying to get a chance to sit by me. Like you said, I am the famous Takashi Inuyasha---"_

_"Enough,"_ Kagome angrily interrupted. _"I'm done with you and I have no interest in further dealing with you or your sick twisted games. Leave me alone."_

Was she serious? Most girls admired me but this girl got upset over something as trivial as one stupid test? She most really be the nerd type.

_"Fine, but you'll miss your opportunity to get with a real man."_

_"Funny, I don't see a real man anywhere near this place."_

So this was how she wanted to play? Fine by me.

_"Yeah, all I see is a whiny little bitch."_

_"Excuse me!?"_ The flares in her eyes turned to a hot red flame. _"A bitch? Is that what you call all the girls you screw over?"_

_"No, all the girls I tend to screw are called whores. Bitches are whiners and isn't worth my time."_

_"Anyone who wanted any time with you would have to be a whore."_

_"And any guy who wanted to get with you would have no balls and no ears left. Your constant bitching gets annoying."_

_"Ugh, I hate you!"_ she snapped. She might have hit her breaking point but I was started to have fun with this woman.

_"Hate me, love me. Its all the same in bed"_

_"You filthy no good for nothing--"_

_"Mrs. Higurashi, do we have a problem here?"_ It was Ms. Kaede, the old school principle. The door to her office was wide opened as she leaned against the door looking at the both of us.

_"No"_ she quietly answered as she stared at the ground. I noticed her small hands were clinched into fists. It seemed so odd for those hands to be in that form.

_"Well then, since we seem to be full of energy, I will bring you into my office now. Mrs. Higurashi, you first."_ Kagome got up and walked into Ms. Kaede's office without even glancing over in my direction. As soon as she cleared the doorway, the old dingbat looked over my way.

_"Inuyasha, I'm starting to feel like you have a liking for me. It's the only reason I can explain that I have been seeing you so much."_ she said sarcastically.

_"Old Hag, I never get sick of seeing that face of yours."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters and I hope this chapter is just as interesting. As you can tell, I'm fairly new to this site. This is my first story posted here so criticism as well as compliments are welcomed. I'll try to post as often as I can but with school, it might be a little hard to post daily. But I'll try my best! Now enjoy the story and don't forget to leave and review and tell me what you think. - WaterLilly37 ^_^**

**- - - Kagome - - -**

_"I can't believe that jerk actually got me cleaning duty for a week" _I complained as I tied up my running sneakers. It was third period which meant gym. I changed into my white t-shirt with our school's symbol on the left side, located where the heart would be. The symbol was a small round pick jewel known as the Shikon No Tama. I wore my pink shorts that matched the color of the symbol. My hair was tied into a ponytail. Like I said, I was always prepared for my classes.

_"I think its quite funny,"_ replied Miroku standing beside me wearing the same type of shirt but red shorts instead of pink. _"To think you would ever get in trouble and with Inuyasha at that."_

_"Like I said, it wasn't my fault. I don't see why he would try to cheat anyways. All he had to do was study."_

_"Did you ever hear of any popular kids at this school being nerds? Of course they don't study. The only reason they are probably still in school is because they cheat off people like yourself."_

_"I guess you're right, "_ I answered while getting up and doing a few stretches. _"it's a shame though. It'll just come back to haunt them. Right?"_ I bent down and grabbed the end of my sneakers letting my back stretch out. I waited patiently for a response. _"Miroku?"_

_"The name is Takami--"_

_"Wait, did you say Takashi?"_

_"No, Takami. As in Takami Miroku."_

_"Oh",_ said the girl with disgust. _"Your that weirdo, aren't you? The one that stocks innocent girls."_

_"Now where did you hear that?"_ he smiled guiltily.

I signed. He was always like this to every new girl he laid eyes one. And as far as I can remember it always ended ---

**SMACK!**

_"Get your hands off of me you pervert!!"_

-- the same.

As the girl started to stomp in the other direction, I walked over to my best friend who was now face down on the ground twitching.

_"I don't see why you keep trying to pull the moves on girls."_

Nothing but more twitching.

_"We both know it never works and you always end up getting hurt. Besides, you don't even know how to treat a girl right. No wonder they run off."_

Miroku slowly sat up and starting rubbing his face where the girl had struck him. _"You stay,"_ he replied. _"That's good enough for me."_ I smiled at this and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

_"See, you could be sweet if you tried."_

_"I can't help it, its this hand it just--"_

_"Whatever you say"._

Just then I heard a whistle coming from a short distance and noticed everyone gathering up at the center of the field. I turned to Miroku who by now could stand on his own two feet again.

_"Well I don't know about you but I'm sure I can run circles around this field with the anger I am feeling."_

_"Well I for one am not a fan of running. I think I'll jog my way around and hopefully sneak off the track when Mr. Totosai isn't looking."_ Again, I playfully punched Miroku in the arm. He pretended to be in immense pain as he rubbed the place I hit.

I felt bad about running the track and leaving Miroku behind so instead, I stayed behind and jogged with him. Besides, it gave us a chance to talk and catch up. Not like we needed any catching up, we were always together since the eighth grade. We were both laughing at each others jokes and every now and again I would catch him looking at some girl and I would hit him aside the head.

Just as we neared the opposite side of the track, I noticed one particular boy and his pose sitting on the bench in their jeans and t-shirts. Obviously they weren't taking part in class, how surprising.

Inuyasha was laughing with his friends and goofing around. This time however I noticed a few girls surrounding him. I was unsure of all the names but I knew they had to be pretty popular to casually talk to that particular group of boys. As Miroku and I ran past them, I noticed Inuyasha look my way.

We made eye contact.

I quickly turned my attention to something else and pretended as nothing happened. I wanted nothing, and I mean nothing to do with that jerk.

_"Hey Kagome!"_ shouted Miroku. His voice seemed a little far off. I looked behind me to noticed that he was at least ten feet behind me and not losing ground quickly. I slowed down.

_"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little angry when I saw that jerk sitting over there having a time while we're stuck doing classes."_

_"T-that's ok"_ huffed Miroku trying to catch his breath. _"I guess he really ticked you off huh?"_

_"Oh, don't even get me started. You should have been there when he was going on about his whores and calling me a--"_ just then I stumbled upon something as I felt my feet give way. I ended up falling into Miroku as we both landed on the inner grass circle of the track.

_"Ow ow ow,"_ I said as I slowly picked myself off Miroku. I looked down to see him face down in the ground once again. _"I'm so sorry Miroku! I didn't mean it!"_

_"And you wonder why I never participated in gym before I met you."_ I burst into laughter without notice. He slowly started to join my laughter as I helped him up.

At the time, I didn't notice a pair of eyes that was watching me from behind.

**- - - Inuyasha - - -**

_"Heard you got a date with the Higurashi girl all week, sounds exciting." _Koga said jokingly. We were sitting in our normal place, the bench farthest from the school, during gym period. I was not into getting all sweaty and running around a circle for an hour.

_"Yeah, a blast."_ I replied sarcastically and I leaned against the bench trying to ignore the humour they were getting from this.

_"Man, she's so plain. If it was Kikyo, I would give you props but Kagome? Isn't she a nerd or something?"_ Hiten asked.

_"Yeah, a class A nerd. She'll probably recite lessons to you while you clean"_ joked Bankutso.

_"Or comment on how you should be paying attention in class and not getting into trouble."_ chimed in Ginta. All the boys started to laugh and joke. I wasn't getting into it.

_"Hey Mutt, had a bad piece of ass last night or what?"_ Koga asked while taking a seat beside me.

_"I just don't want to be stuck in this school an extra hour with a whiny little nerd girl when I could be out getting real ass."_ I replied.

_"Well then, get yourself a nice piece of ass for tonight. That'll cheer you up."_ offered Hiten.

"_A one night stand to last a whole week?,"_ I questioned sarcastically. _"Yeah, like that will ever happen. I never met a girl to interest me more then a few hours. Besides, a one night stand usually happens one night."_

_"Then why not a bunch of girls for the whole week? I'm sure the famous Inuyasha would be able to score a few whores."_

_"Or maybe I can help take your mind off your troubles"_ came a feminine and very seductive voice. Everyone stopped their chatter at once and we turned to see Kikyo walking in our direction.

The cat calls came right after.

_"Hey Kikyo, what are you doing over this side of the neighbourhood?"_ Koga greeted. He got up from where he sat and started to walk towards her with a smile on his face.

_"Back off wolf, I'm not your prey."_ she snapped and she gave him a little push out of her way and continued towards me.

_"Bitch, you know better then to talk to me in that kind of tone."_ warned Koga before he turned his attention to the other two girls that had followed her. One was Kikyo's best friend which I had known since I started school. Her name was Ayame. She had long red hair that she usually wore up and was well known around the school because she was rich. She usually wore a lot of clothing with fur on it.

The other girl I have never seen before. She had long brown hair and wore a long black skirt and a tank-top. She looked nervous to be around us as I noticed she was constantly looking down at her feet. Weird.

_"Whose the new girl Kikyo?"_ I asked as she casually sat down on my lap and put her arms around my neck.

_"Oh the brown haired girl? Her names Sango. She just moved into town a few weeks ago. She's my next door neighbour. I thought she looked kinda cute so decided to take her in. Train her in own way, you know?"_ I continued to watch as Hiten and Ginta tried making small talk with this Sango. She really didn't seem comfortable as she tried to answer their questions. Ayame was talking to Koga. She had a crush on him for as long as I could remember and Koga didn't want any part of her. He said she was too high maintenance and clingy. Like that bothered him any other time he got with a woman.

_"So how about that offer?"_ cooed Kikyo as she began playing with my ear. I started to get into her right then and there. Unlike most girls, Kikyo definitely had the looks on her side. She also had a great body and knew her stuff about turning a guy on. However, she was not typically a girl I would go for. Kikyo had attitude and you don't mess with a girl like that. And one night stands weren't her thing.

_"Sorry but I'm going to pass on this one"_ I answered with a fake disappointment. _"My parents are home all week and I doubt I could seek you in and out without someone hearing you moan"_

She did one of her little laughs and she pulled me closer to her. "_Oh well, next time I suppose. But don't keep me hanging too long baby, I can't stick around forever you know. A girl has her needs too."_ She slowly got up off me and starting walking back to her friends. By now, the rest of the boys had left the girls and all circled around me again. Koga once again took his seat beside me.

_"Well boys, I guess we'll be off,"_ Kikyo chimed.

Just then, I noticed a few classmates running by us on the track. Must mean that gym class has officially started.

And then I made eye contact. With her.

It was only for a second but I definitely saw her and she definitely saw me. I looked away for a few seconds before I looked back in her direction. She was now running ahead of the boy she was running with--_Miroku? Was that his name?--_ and it wasn't until he called after her that she slowed down.

I don't know why but I continued to watch them as they made their way around the track. And just as I was about to turn my attention to something else, I noticed that the Kagome girl tripped and ended up toppling over that Miroku guy. I would have made a point to laugh and make them look like the biggest fools in this school but something caught me off guard.

Her smile, her laughter, the way she looked like she was having fun. Even though she just landed square on her ass, she was laughing about it and shown a side that I never once got to experience.

I didn't notice but that was when I became envious of them. Jealous of the fact that this Miroku guy could make a girl laugh and smile like that. Something I could never do myself. I became jealous of her and how carefree and happy she looked with her friend. I felt so much in that one moment, I forgot about where I was and what I was doing.

"_Baby, are you listening to me? Hello?"_ I snapped back to my senses and I noticed Kikyo standing in front of me waving her stupid hand in front of my face.

_"Yeah yeah,"_ I replied dryly. "_I'm going to catch you guys later. Not feeling to hot right now."_ I got up from the bench and began walking in the opposite direction of everyone. I needed time for myself.

I heard Kikyo complain and Koga reply with something stupid like, _"Male PMS babe, every hear of it?"_ as the others just watched on the sidelines like a peanut gallery.

I walked to my car, got in and turned the engine on. I didn't care where I was going, I just knew I had to go someplace and think. And no matter how much I tried, the image of Kagome smiling and laughing stayed with me the whole ride there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is another long awaited chapter! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'm not exactly the happiest with this chapter but it does move it forward to the part I can't wait to write! So I guess its all good! Don't forget to review and thanks to all the people who have! Now I'll shut up and let you read the story. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews inspire me to update faster ^_^. **

**- - - Kagome - - -**

_"My name's Rin, nice to meet you."_

I smiled back at the girl who had greeted me in the classroom where I was to start my punishment. Like I should even be here. Oh well, I might as well make the best of it.

_"I'm Kagome,"_ I replied with a friendly tone._ "Are you the one whose suppose to be watching over us—",_ I glanced around and noticed that Inuyasha was no where to be found, _"—me while the cleaning is being done?"_

_"I wouldn't really call it watching out. I always help Kaede out. She's getting old and I find myself with a lot of free time on my hands. Besides, I always liked cleaning."_ I smiled awkwardly at the girl. She was really pretty, I felt envious. However, she seemed kind of weird.

Rin walked out of the classroom and beckoned me to follow her with a little flick of her hand. Was I some sort of dog? I followed her out into the hall and she pointed to a closet at the far end.

_"That's Jaken's office, he's the janitor here. He said he'll let us borrow his things as long as we're careful and put them back where they belong."_ She dangled the small silver key in her hands and looked over at me.

_"Shall we get started?"_

I signed. This was going to be a long week and it was all thanks to that no good for nothing—

Speaking of which…

_"Where's Inuyasha? Isn't he suppose to be here as well?"_ I asked Rin. The girl looked up and down the hall.

_"I don't see him. Maybe he got lost."_

_"Yeah right,"_ I sarcastically replied. _"Only someone like him would go and get himself lost when he's supposed to endure his half of the punishment too." I was pissed. Did he really think he could get away with this while I did all the dirty work? "I'm going to go look for him. You start getting the supplies. I won't be longer then five minutes, I promise."_

Rin nodded and headed towards Jaken's office. I turned the opposite way and started down the hall. No way in hell was I going to do anything if he got away with everything.

I marched down every hallway, searched in every classroom, and even went as far as going to the school grounds and doing a quick scan. Nothing. He was no where to be found. My blood started to boil.

_"Does he seriously think--"_

_"If you're looking for Inuyasha, he drove off during gym class. I think something made him mad."_

I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see another girl walking towards me. She was carrying her books in her arms and continued to stare down at her feet. She must have felt awkward because she talked in a low voice and barely looked up at me.

_"Oh,"_ I said. _"Well do you know where he went? He's suppose to be doing cleaning duty with me."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't know where he went off too. But if you would like, I'll help out. I got nothing better to do at home anyways." _The girl seemed nice enough. However, I don't remember seeing her before. Was she new?

_"You don't have too. See, its kind of a punishment thing. Long story but its because of that stupid Inuyasha guy that I'm in this mess in the first place."_

_"Oh? I haven't talked to him in person yet. He seems to be really popular with the girls though."_

_"Yeah,"_ I said with disgust. _"A real charmer that guy is."_ The girl began to giggle. It was the first time she actually smiled at me. It was a good feeling, really broke down the intensity between the two of us.

_"My name's Kagome, what's yours?"_

_"Sango."_

_"Sango. That's a really pretty name. You must be new; I don't remember seeing you around."_

_"I moved in here two weeks ago. I'm just starting to get use to the town…"_

Sango and I continued talking as we started walking back to the classroom where Rin was surely waiting for me.

**- - - Inuyasha - - -**

I drove what seemed like hours. I wasn't quite sure what put me in such an awful mood and I refused to believe that Kagome or her stupid little friend was the cause of it. Maybe it was because he had to stay behind and spend an hour cleaning up classrooms for the next week. That must be it.

I stopped at a café parking lot and looked down at my watch. I didn't have to be at the school for at least another hour where my own personal hell would ensure with the young she-devil herself. Yeah, I had so much to look forward too.

I stepped out of my car and walked into the café. Luckily, nobody was here so I could be left alone to think by myself. I took a seat in the back booth and order a small latte. Didn't want to lose this figure I had going so couldn't risk too much from the menu. Once I got my latte, I slowly started to calm down and feel like myself again.

_"Baby, is that you?"_ I groaned.

_"Hey,"_ I replied with another one of my fake smiles. _"How did you know I was here?"_ Kikyo grabbed a seat across from me and ushered a waiter over.

_"I was on my way home when I noticed your car out in the parking lot. I decided that I would take this chance to be with you. Luckily my intuition was right. You're alone."_ The waiter walked over and Kikyo ordered a mocha before turning her attention back at me.

_"So babe, why did you leave all of a sudden? You had me worried sick."_ I coughed. Couldn't she just go away? I wanted to be left alone. Besides, I had to be back at the school in another ten minutes.

_"Sorry Kiki_ (My stupid little nickname I gave her. I can't believe girls think these stupid little pet names are cute? Whatever, as long as I get the goods that night.) _but something came up. I was in a rush, hope you can forgive me."_ I took her hands in mine and slowly leaned towards her. I stared right into those eyes of her. Any second and she would fall right into my trap.

_"Oh yasha,"_ she smiled. _"Of course I would forgive you. What do you take me for?"_ Did she really want me to answer that? I didn't move from where I was. I was right. She fell for it. The waiter came back and placed Kikyo's drink on the table. Then he high tailed it out of there, already feeling awkward with the love scene taking place in the back booth.

_"Good girl. Now what was it you came to see me for?"_

_"What? Do I need a reason to see you? I just wanted to be with you, that's all."_

_"Oh,"_ I replied, a little surprised. Usually girls like Kikyo wanted to come see me for other reasons then just to see me.

_"But of course, if you have a few spare moments..."_ she let the end of her sentence trail off as she leaned in closer to me and continued to tighten her grip around my hands. I signed. Just like every other damn whore in this town. I looked down at my watch. I still have five minutes, what the hell.

_"Well then what the hell are we still doing here for?"_

**- - - Kagome - - -**

It was little over an hour and Rin, Sango, and myself had close to three classrooms cleaned. We all decided that we did a fair amount of work (even without the help of that good for nothing jerk!) and decided to call it a day.

Sango grabbed the bucket and mop and placed it on the trolley that we found in one of Jaken's closets. Rin was gathering up the last few garbage bags and putting them outside the classroom door. We would bring them down when we left. I was picking up all the chemicals like glass cleaner, floor cleaners and whatever else we used.

_"I'm going to bring the trolley down to the janitor's office. I'll be back shortly."_ called out Sango as she started pushing the trolley down the hall.

_"Then I might as well start bringing the garage out,"_ chimed Rin.

_"Let me help you with that."_

_"No, I'm fine. Its only a few bags. Besides, you still got a few bottles over by the window there to carry back."_ Rin was right, I still hadn't finished my first job.

Rin grabbed the bags and started walking down the hall humming this small tune. She usually hummed a lot and it was always the same happy cheerful tune. It made me smile watching her. She reminded me of a child, a happy carefree child.

I walked over to the window and snatched the last few bottles in a hurry and placed them in one of the buckets we left behind. It was nearly four thirty and momma would have supper ready within the hour.

I turned around when all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming towards the classroom. At first I thought it was Rin coming back because she had forgotten something until I realised it was coming from the opposite direction. Sango?

I walked to the door of the classroom and just as I was about to walk out, I hit something and ended up falling down on my bottom. The bucket flew out of my hands and crashed down on the floor, its contents everywhere.

_"Again?"_ I said astonished at myself for falling down for the third time today. Someone was definitely placing curses on me. I looked up from the floor to see--

_"Oh, so you decide to show up now!" _I could spit fire I was that mad. What right did he of all people have to come when everything was done. If he thought he was getting any glory for this, he better think again.

_"Sorry spitfire, I was running late. Don't tell me the fun is all over."_ He smirked at me as he walked into the classroom, not bothering to offer a hand.

_"Yeah, sadly enough it is but why am I not surprised? Let me guess, you got caught up with one of your dirty whores and just had to get your way with her before coming here."_

_"And now I know why I choose the whore. Clearly you are still loud and annoying. Do you ever just stop bitching?"_

_"Funny, I am quite a quiet and sensitive girl. You must bring out the nasty in people."_

_"Nasty?"_ chuckled Inuyasha. _"I can bring out a nasty side of people that's for sure."_ I turned away from him in disgust.

_"All you think about is sex with girls!"_ I yelled. _"Do you ever not once think of someone other then yourself?"_ I watched as he looked at the window. He stood completely still.

_"And why would I want to think of other people? Exactly, what have other people done for me that I should place them above my own self!"_ he yelled back in response. This was the first time I seen him mad. Finally, I was the one getting to him.

_"I don't know! Maybe because people have hearts! And when you do things for others, they tend to do things for you. If you ignore everyone and act like a childish little_---I'm sorry, I don't mean to stoop to his level with words--- _prick then maybe you would have someone you can rely on. And you won't be so lonely because god only knows, nobody wants to stay with you once they get to know the real you!"_ I turned around from him and bent down picking up the cans and bottles that fell on the floor. I placed them in the bucket.

_"That really hurt you know. You don't even know me yet you took the knife and twisted it where it really hurt."_ I stopped what I was doing and turned to him, wide eyed. What was he talking about?

_"You're right, I am lonely. I don't have friends or family I can rely on. In fact, most of them treat me like shit as soon as they get near me and learn of what I am. So I end up getting this feeling that I'm not good enough and that I never will be. When that dawns on me, yeah, I act like a childish little prick. Why should I ever care for people who have done nothing but make my life miserable? Nothing! That's what. Besides, acting like an asshole got me more attention and fame then anything or any person has ever done for me. So listen here you know it all bitch, don't think that you know me and that just because you have friends and the perfect life ahead of you that you can throw such words at my face--"_

_"Yasha baby! Guess whose here!"_ Inuyasha stopped what he was saying and turned towards the entrance of the classroom. He was pissed, that much I could tell. I must have really touched a soft spot.

Inuyasha walked to the classroom door. He didn't bother to look at me, just kept walking until he reached the end. I don't know what made me jump up and grab him, all I know is that by the time I realised what I was doing, I was on my two feet and his grabbed him by the arm.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He didn't look impressed with me at all.

"_Listen, its never going to get better. You'll always be in the state you are in now unless you let someone in."_ I said in all seriousness. _"Not everyone is out to get you but if you keep up with that thick-headed jackass_--again momma, sorry for the language I am forced to use-- _then everyone will leave you and you'll be forced to stay alone."_ I then let go and bent down to grab the bucket. He just stood there looking at me. I walked on by him and out into the hallway where I saw Kikyo walking up with a big smile on her face. With her was Sango, she looked less pleased then her companion.

_"Look Yasha, I found my lil Sango here at the school. Seems I got to keep a better look out for her. Can you believe it, she was actually cleaning the school with these losers."_ she laughed a little before letting go of Sango and taking Inuyasha's arm. Sango looked at me with sad eyes before walking over to Kikyo. I noticed that Rin was now behind me as well.

_"Well, we better be off."_ waved Kikyo. I watched as Sango and Inuyasha left with Kikyo as myself and Rin just stood there looking at each other.

_"Well that was fun. Same time tomorrow?"_ She smiled. I gave a little laugh. This girl was weird.


End file.
